psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychology Wiki:Community Portal
Index Page |} | style="vertical-align: top; width:50%;background-color: #FFEEDD; padding:1em; border:1px solid #aaaaaa"| Contributing to the Psychology Wiki Contributing to the Psychology Wiki * * Beginners Guide to Editing * Technical Support Page * Sandbox * Help Page You can practice editing in the Sandbox first. To Do Portal How to Contribute as: ** A Professional/Academic ** A Student/Undergraduate/Trainee ** A User or relative of a user of Psychology/Psychiatric Services ** If I have published papers ** If I edit a journal ** If I am a book publisher ** How_can_I_help:_If_my first language is not English See Also: Tasks To Do List |- | style="vertical-align: top; background-color: #FFE4E1; padding:1em; border:1px solid #aaaaaa"| Service Users One of our main aims with this project is for the project to be useful to people with personal experiences of mental health difficulties, their friends, family or carers. * Service Users Area Personal Experiences The purpose of the Personal Experiences will be to share our stories relating to mental health with others, who may have had similar experiences but not met anyone else who has had them. They are also intended to be useful to psychologists to try and gain insight into peoples experiences. They will be totally anonymous, confidential, and can be removed at any time should the contributor wish it so. * Personal Experiences * Example Personal Experience: Unhappy Larry's Experience of Depression. * NEW: Depression Experiences ** Index of Depression Experiences ** Depression Service User page ** Depression Article | style="vertical-align: top; background-color: #E6FFEE; padding:1em; border:1px solid #aaaaaa"| External Resources * See Also: Using the web to desseminate psychological knowledge |- | style="vertical-align: top; width:50%;background-color: #F6E9F6; padding:1em; border:1px solid #aaaaaa"| Help: Useful Contacts & Discussion Administrators Active Users * * Backup Team * Wikia Staff * Angela - talk * Mindspillage - talk * Splarka - talk * Sannse - talk * Complete List - Community Support people are best to contact. IRC Channels (Live Chatrooms) :::Psychology Wikia IRC channel If you do not yet have an IRC client, you need to obtain one: * Both mIRC and XChat are popular. * If your web browser is Firefox, try ChatZilla. * If your web browser is Opera, simply click on any IRC link, such as #wikia. ** Psychology Wiki IRC irc://irc.freenode.net/wiki-psy ** Wikia IRC: irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia * General IRC: http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi Discussion Forums * Internal Forums * Forum index ** General Forum ** Debating Chamber ** Admin Forum | style="vertical-align: top; width:50%;background-color: #FFEEDD; padding:1em; border:1px solid #aaaaaa"| Help Getting Started * Practice in the Sandbox * ' ' * General * ' ' * Support Page * The academic use of the site While the site is still in draft form it is not really suitable to be used as referenced academic source. We hope this willl change as we develop a system of academic oversight and peer review. In the meantime the following articles address some of the issues involved. Psychology Wiki:Academic use Psychology Wiki:Citing Psychology Wiki Miscellaneous The following topics need to be tidied up and linked to: * How to edit a page(Wiki markup) * Reverting a page * * Contributing * Writing a great article * Image list * Tools * Psychology_Wiki:Featured_articles * Images and multimedia |- | colspan="2" style="width: 100%; vertical-align: top; background-color: #FFF6D6; padding:1em; border:1px solid #aaaaaa"| |} Community Portal C C C